Crimson Gift
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: Prequel to Crimson Desires.  It was the day of the Harvest Festival, and instead of being with the village in celebration, young Ryou was with his uncle receiving the gift that would change his life forever. Deathshipping. Death, blood, and more.
1. To Uncle's House Ryou Goes

First things first, this is the preqeual to Crimson Desires that I wrote back in June you don't need to read it first but if you want to you can.

Second: I want to dedicate this to two people

angelsoldada for always being there to edit and help from the start. She help me so much with the first thing I wrote for here.

And

starrrrii because you rock, and kept reminding me that I should do this :3

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter One

To Uncle's House Ryou Goes

* * *

><p><em>Ryou,<em>

_ Our birthday is coming up again right around the time of the festival this year. I want you, as a gift to me, to come and visit me __**on your own**__. You're going to be ten this year, meaning that you are going to be a big boy; and you know the routes well enough by now to not get lost. I expect to see you around noon on the__second._

_-Akefia _

Ryou smiled to himself as he re-read the letter from his uncle. He would prove to his uncle that he was a grown up, after all he wasn't scared of the forest anymore. He quickly dressed himself in a white T-shirt and baggy jeans before he locked all the doors to his house and left. The streets were full of villagers setting up for the Harvest Festival that was to take place later that evening. Being polite, he nodded to all the people he passed by, with a 'good morning' placed here and there. In the distance he saw his two closest friends trying to flag him down.

"Morning, Yuugi, Miho." He said smiling and nodding to each as he approached his friends. Yuugi was a short boy with odd tri-color hair that spiked at three separate points, like the rest of his family; he was a few years older than Ryou, but kind and innocent just the same. His family ran the general store that his grandfather owned. Miho was a loud, but sweet, girl with shoulder length light lilac hair, that she put up in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She was the same age as Ryou, and her father was the carpenter of the village.

"Happy Birthday, Ryou." They both said simultaneously.

"Miho has a special gift for you tonight, Ryou!" The female said in third person, classic to her nature.

"Yami, Grandpa, and I got you a basket so it's easier for you to carry things when your uncle comes to get you."

"Aw, thanks guys," He blushed at all the attention that was being placed on him, while grabbing the basket Yuugi held out in his hand. "But, Uncle isn't coming to get me today. I'm going to go to his place by myself."

"Well, then it's a good thing all the things you both ordered for today are already inside the basket." Yuugi smiled as he pointed to it.

"You're going to be back in time for the festival right, Ryou?" Miho asked

"I should be. If I know Uncle, he's going to want to send me home by myself as well… after he scares me to death in some way though..." Ryou added.

"Yeah, your uncle is scary." Yuugi laughed warm-heartedly.

"Well, I better get going so I'm not late. Thanks guys." He waved to his two friends and headed for Banewood Forest.

The beginning of the path was bright and clear of fallen limbs and holes in the dirt path. The rangers of the village took great pride in caring for the main road that lead to most destinations, Akefia's cottage unfortunately was not one of them. After passing several path markers, Ryou went off the main trail to a lesser road that few ever travelled; once he reached a burned tree he left the path completely. Ryou went through the landmarks through his head as he passes them. He had a horrible fear of getting lost. He already passed over the tree bridge and the fish shaped boulders. He was surprised to see plethora of practically newborn bunnies had made a burrow near the 'fin' of the fish. He was almost to his uncle's cottage once he passed under thick underbrush. Ryou smiled when the vine infested cottage came into view. The ivy had spread to conquer more of the living area since Ryou had last been there. Walking forward he knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A coarse voice asked from behind the wood.

"Uncle, it's me!" Ryou beamed.

"Of course it is." The door opened to reveal a tanned man with rugged white hair that matched Ryou's. Akefia embraced he nephew in a gut crushing hug. "I see you made it one piece. I'm glad, I'd hate for our birthday to also be a funeral. Come in and lock the door behind you, we have lots of work to get done."

"Uncle!" Ryou pouted, putting on his 'kicked puppy' look "I don't wanna do any work, I just got here!"

"You know that look doesn't work on me, Ryou." Akefia stated, not actually looking at him. Ryou was persistent and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Akefia sighed, that damn pout! "Alright, I guess we can eat first, and then get to work."

"Yay!" Ryou glomped onto his uncle, once again in a crushing embrace. "I brought meat from the Turtle Run, and Yami taught me how to cook!" Ryou went into the kitchen and placed the basket on the table. "Can I cook it, Uncle? I'll make it extra rare for yooooou."

"As long as you don't burn down my home, then yes you can."

"I promise!" Ryou rushed over to the stove to prepare it for cooking. "Uncle, why aren't you wearing your cloak?" He asked as he set out the ingredients for the meal.

"I don't own that old piece of shi-crap anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Don't focus on that, focus on cooking." Ryou huffed before turning back to the stove.

"You know, Uncle, I'm really looking forward to the festival tonight. Are you sure you're not going to go this year?" He asked as he placed the food down onto the table.

"No, Ryou, I'm not going. I'm going to have my own _festival_ here later tonight." Akefia smirked before he cut Ryou's question off before he even asked it. "You'll understand when you're older."

Their meal was filled with pleasant small talk and joy. When they finished it Akefia put Ryou straight to work with cleaning; he never really minded helping his uncle though. Even if one day's work at his uncle's was worth more than a week at his. After all of the indoor cleaning was complete they shifted outside to gather and chop some wood in preparation for winter.

"Here you go." Ryou chirped while he handed his uncle a large piece of wood, holding it with two hands.

"Alright hand it over and back away." Akefia placed the wood onto the stump and nudged his nephew back. Grabbing onto the axe he raised up and brought it down, successfully chopping the wood.

"I bet the moon is going to be really pretty tonight." Ryou remarked as he looked up at the sky, evening was close to approaching.

"I'm assuming you don't know what the full moon means do you?" Akefia smirked, while Ryou gulped.

"N-no." The child strutted.

"Would you like to know?"

"I guess…" Akefia placed the axe down and gestured for Ryou to sit. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"They say that there are men who are truly beast at heart. Most can blend in with us, never reveling the _darkness _they have inside. Some, the really powerful ones, always expose some parts of their power, but all of them, _every single one_ are forced to change in some ways when the moon is full."

"What are they?"

"Werewolves, Ryou, werewolves."

"They only change when the moon is full, right?"

"Yes, but they don't always change in the same way as each other unless…"

"Unless what, Uncle?"

"Unless it's a moon like tonight. The Harvest Moon forces each and every one of them to become as a wolf. Their senses change and become more _primal _in their needs. _Pray _you never run into one, Ryou; especially if they are taken by your looks, they might even come back for you."

"Uncle?" Ryou shivered in the cool air. "A-are werewolves really real?"

"Heh, you look cold, you should have brought a cloak of some sort with you." Akefia stated, ignoring his nephew's fear. "Come inside, I have something for you anyway." He moved away from the log and headed towards his home. Ryou watched him leave before quickly running after him. "Sit down, I'll be right back." He gestured towards the chair before he headed upstairs to his bedroom. A short while passed before Ryou's uncle descended the stairs. He tossed him poorly wrapped package. "Happy Birthday, Ryou." He nodded as he watched his nephew open the gift. Inside was a red velvet hooded riding cloak, the exact same one he was asking his uncle about earlier in the day.

"Are you…are you really _giving _this to me?" Ryou asked, his eyes had crystal clear tears in them when his uncle nodded. He loved this hood for as long as he could remember. The color of the hood was so vibrant compared to the dull clothing the village had to offer. Ryou stood up and wrapped it around himself. He glanced down at himself before he jumped his uncle, forcing him into a hug. "Thank you, _so much!"_ he cried tears of joy.

"You deserve it; you've proved that you're trying to get over your fear by coming here."

"Still thank you so much, Uncle."

"Alright now," Akefia ruffled his nephews' hair "enough of the crying. Let's get some dinner in you before you head back home."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this because I can promise that it's going to get darker ;p<p>

See you soon in another update.

Review please, feedback would be great on this or Crimson Desires.


	2. The Beast That Lurks In the Forest

Changed rating, it get's kind of graphic here.

Warning: Character Death, gore.

All of this is still dedicated to ** starrrrii** and **angelsoldada**

* * *

><p>Ryou watched as the sky changed from its vibrant orange and red to a dark blue edged in indigo. Night had come. He took the time to admire the full moon as he rested on the tree bridge. It really was a breath taking sight.<p>

"I wonder if Uncle was just trying to scare me again." He huffed out loud before pulling his cloak closer to himself. He shook his head and continued through the forest. He hummed softly to himself to ease his mind from wondering thoughts. After what seemed like no time at all Ryou approached the fish shaped boulders. His mouth dropped in alarm. The tiny bunnies that he saw earlier in the day were now scattered around the clearing. Every single one had their heads had been decapitated from their tiny bodies.

Glancing around him he saw a survivor! There under the 'fin' was a small spotted rabbit. It was the mother of the bunnies he saw that afternoon. Ryou made little 'tsking' noises, trying to call the poor thing to him. Ryou crouched down and scooted closer to it. Completely oblivious to the world around him, he failed to notice the cause of the carnage in front of him.

A soft but firm growl was heard ahead of the boy. Looking up Ryou saw a russet wolf. Its unnatural eyes glowing under the moon. The beast lowered itself into an offensive stance. Emerald orbs locked with violet as the evening air brushed wind past them, causing the velvet riding hood's edge to be inches from the wolf's snout.

Growling stopped as the wolf tilted its head and sniffed the air. It seemed to be looking over the child as it got out of its stance. As soon as the beast left its attacking position Ryou bolted, leaving behind the poor rabbit. He ran as fast as he could, nearly having to remind himself to breath. When he reached the dead tree that marked his distance to the main path, Ryou gripped its base and panted. He quickly looked behind him and searched the woods, to see if it had followed him. His heart was pounding, pumping blood through his system while he caught his breath. Either he outran the beast, or it had given up the chase.

"I hope so." Ryou breathed out. He spent several minutes at the tree, his mind kept reflecting to his uncle's story, but there was no way that it could be true. He shook his head and took off towards the village. Every time he heard the slightest noise from the forest his heart skipped a beat and he frantically searched around him, making the trip back longer than it should have been. It didn't help that he felt as if he was being watched…

~o(0)o~

As soon as he arrived in the village he was flagged down by Yuugi, who was running toward him with haste.

"Yuugi, you wouldn't beli-" Ryou started speaking before he was cut off.

"Ryou, you have to watch out! Miho told me what her gift to you is!" Yuugi gripped his arm in a desperate attempt to make Ryou understand.

"What? It can't be that bad."

"Oh, Ryou~!" Miho's shrill voice chirped from behind him. Turning around to greet his friend, his lips were met with another pair placed onto his. "Happy Birthday," She giggled "Miho, hopes you like your gift. Miho really likes your cloak too!"

Ryou was dumbfounded as his friend skipped away from him. "What just happened?" he asked to no one in particular.

"That's what I was trying to warn you about." Yuugi said patting Ryou on the back. "So, anyway how was your trip? I see your uncle gave you his cloak."

"Scary…" Ryou trailed off and told Yuugi about his whole trip, from leaving his house to seeing the wolf.

"Wow…that's some trip!" Yuugi remarked.

"I thought I was dead for sure. It looked like it was going to attack me at first…"

"At least you're safe now, right?" Yuugi laughed before grabbing Ryou's arm. "Come on, let's go play some games and win some prizes! That will settle your mind."

"Alright!" Ryou looked back to the forest one last time before he shook his head. There was no way that the wolf followed him all the way here…right?

~o(0)o~

"OH GOD, NO!" A loud sobbing female voice cried out, her scream of pain echoing throughout the village.

Ryou and Yuugi looked at each other before they abandoned the game they were playing and sprinting to the sound. Towards the end of the village and near the edge of the forest a woman was hunched over a small body, the woman's was shaking; it was obvious that she was sobbing hysterically. Getting closer to her the boys noticed that it was Miho's mother.

"Mrs. Nosaka… are you okay?" Ryou asked hesitantly as they got close enough to speak. She turned around; allowing the children to see whose body was on the ground. To his side Yuugi was emptying the contents of his stomach as he saw the ghastly sight of Miho's body.

Her lips were clawed off her face and laid on the ground next to her neck. Her hair contained patches of bloody bald spots, the flesh beneath missing from her body. Her yellow ribbon that normally tamed her hair was shoved inside her stomach and her ovary tubing instead held up the remains of her hair. Vital organs lay precariously around her body, claw marks marring each of them. Her left breast was torn into, and her heart was ripped out. Instead of being inside the protection of her ribcage it was placed inside her mouth, jaw broken so it would fit. All in all it was a sight that no one should ever have to see.

Ryou stood there in shock, mouth agape, not able to say anything. The rest of the village had arrived during the time they boys watched Miho's mother crying over her only child. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see Yami, he made no protest when he was pulled away from the scene, nor was there any when Yami demanded he stay with his family that night. He wrapped his hood closer to himself, looking at everything but his friend's body, he saw movement in the forest; he saw glowing violet eyes watching his movements.

* * *

><p>Thanks to<strong> Lazy Gaga<strong> and ** starrrrii** for reviewing

The next chapter is going to be in the wolf's (aka Marik's) POV

If you can loveys drop me a line :D


	3. The Unknown Challenge

AN: This is the last chapter~!

I've had this done on paper for about a week I was just too lazy to type it. When I did get off my butt to type it I listen to the song Alice Human Sacrifice over and over!

Anyway all of this is still dedicated to **starrrrii** and **angelsoldada **because they have my love 5ever~!

Caution: Death, gore and blood. Rated M for murder.

* * *

><p>Soft wind drifted over the forest as the adolescent Marik enjoyed his fresh meal. He had stumbled upon a den of rabbits by a complete accident; all because he was tracking a most peculiar scent. The pack was busy celebrating the new Alpha, and he had no desire to take part of the celebration. The Harvest Moon was not something he wanted to miss; it always held a special place within him. Going after a small albino bunny behind the boulder, Marik's snout was invaded by a human scent.<p>

'_Blech, it's that stupid hermit_.' He thought to himself. His whole pack knew of him but didn't bother to take care of him; he rarely came close to their 'settlement', and even then he never found it.

"Oh!" Marik heard a soft angelic voice gasp from the other side of the boulder. Crouching forward he saw someone in a red velvet hooded cloak.

'_It's the hermit'_ He thought as he sniffed the air around him. The cloak reeked of garlic, booze and …youth?

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. Oh please come here." He heard him say; strange that a man his age would have such a high, innocent voice.

"Back off from my meal, Hermit." He braked, his words becoming a growl as the spoke, he hadn't quite mastered speaking in human tongue while in the wolf form yet. It was to be expected though; most of his kind could never form words in their primal state. Marik prepared himself to attack the other; it was his meal the fool was messing with after all. As he was about to pounce onto the man, Mother Earth decided to blow past both of them, giving him a whiff of the other's scent. The velvet cloak hovered near his snout for a few seconds, enveloping his scenes in pureeuphoria. Marik glanced up to take a look at the one in front of him.

It was a child, several years younger than himself. His face was rounded slightly, exposing that he was still young. The child's emerald green eyes glazed over him, a panic look haunting them. . The child's pale skin and unusual white hair seemed to glow from underneath the garment. Marik backed out of the offensive stance to get a final once over of the boy.

'_He's __**perfect**_!' Marik declared to himself. There were stories told among his pack about meeting a stranger on the Harvest Moon. According to the lore it meant death, love, friendship, or rivals. His violet eyes locked with the emerald orbs belong to the other, seconds passed before the other bolted away with incredible speed, adrenaline coursing through his body. '_A chase_… _**wonderful**_~!' Marik ripped off the head of the bunny before following after the boy.

It was barley a brisk sprint for Marik as he made sure he was hidden from the other's sight. It was quite easy to track him, his scent was over powering the hermit's original one as the boys own blend became apparent; it was easy to pin point. Halting, Marik watched as the child caught his breath. His slender hand was placed on his chest as it rapidly went up and down. The child's eyes glazed over the forest, looking right at Marik, but appeared to see nothing. The boy shook his head before he left the area.

Marik followed him, being as silent as he could be. At one point he stepped on a branch that cracked causing the young male to stop walking and look around frantically. He was extra careful after that. When the child approached the village Marik watched the scene that unfolded before him. There was some short brat who looked a lot like Atemu from his pack. He heard the whelp say the others name, Ryou… _Ryou_~. The name suited him. He smirked as he managed to say the others name, it would sound even better in tongue. '_Wait..?_' who was that female that was sneaking up behind him. Marik growled out loud when he saw the young girl kiss him as Ryou turned around. That just wouldn't do. '_No, __**bitch**__ is going to take what's __**mine**__!_'

~o(0)o~

Honestly! How often did a young girl need to be around adults? Marik had been following Miho for most of the night, he wasn't going to let her win this _challenge_. Hours past and he was forced to watched her talk about frivolous things to everyone she talked to. She even talked in third person still! Marik scoffed, he knew he was doing the right thing after following her all night. Luckily, before Marik went insane and lost his control completely, Mother Earth once again blessed him with her wind. A strong gust caused the girl's ribbon to become lose in her hair and float away. The gust carried it all the way to the inner out skirts of the forest.

Marik forced himself to pause and breath, he wasn't even sure if he would be able to do what he wanted, only the strongest of his kind could fight the moon's hold over them, and even then it came with a price. When she skipped into the forest time seemed to slow down for the werewolf. He allowed himself to go against his nature. Antagonizing pain enveloped him as his body slowly, oh so slowly, morphed out of its bestial wolf form and into a humanistic one. The limbs stretched and the fur receded back into his body, becoming fine hairs instead, each one feeling like a needle stabbing him. The long claws grew to fit his now human like hands, blood from torn skin coated them. The color of his flesh morphed into a lighter shade than his russet fur. He lifted himself from the ground and inspected his body. The change hurt far more than it should have but it was a sensual pain to Marik. Another sign that this was what he was supposed to do.

His nails were longer and sharper than normal when he was in a human form. He felt stronger though, the high from being an animal still invaded his senses, and he could smell exactly how far away his pray was. He could even tell that she was currently ovulating. The nails on his toes were sharper and longer as well. He glanced down his nude form and saw that his tail followed him through his transformation. His clawed hands touched his ears, "Well fuck!" he mumbled as he felt the soft furry flesh below his spiked blonde hair. He was hoping he could get away with fighting the moon once. It wasn't a bad thing to be stuck in a half form, in truth it showed strength and many wished they could do it within his pack. It was just that he didn't want his pack to know how powerful he really was. Controlling others who don't know how weak they were in comparison was always…_entertaining. _

"Miho found it!" The girls' excitement brought Marik out of his inner musing. Waiting until she had the yellow ribbon in her hand Marik charged at her. He crept behind her and placed his hand over her mouth before dragging her farther into the forest, her protests and movement barley hindering him at all.

"Don't scream too loud, _Ribbon_. " He cooed in her ear, mocking her nickname. "I'd hate for my I _fun _to be ruined." Oh how he loved a fresh struggled in his grip, but Marik was relentless. "Did you really think that you could get away with touching what's _mine!"_ her eyes leaked droplets of crystal clear tears. She tried to punch him, kick him, do anything to get him to let her go.

Getting annoyed with her, Marik used the hand that was holding her to grab some of the light lavender hair. With a quick movement of his wrist he yanked a palm full of her hair out of her skull; blood flowed out of the wound as the flesh was ripped off her. He could hear a muffled scream from beneath his hand, the sound vibrating his fingers.

"If you didn't want pain you shouldn't have kissed him, fool. That was challenging _me! _And you are going to _lose!" _He whispered into her ear before shoving her down on the ground. He sat on top of her and placed his clawed index finger on her lips in a hush. "You know you're never going to kiss Ryou again, Miho. Don't you." She sniffed while crying and nodded her head in agreement. "_Good… _and I'm going to make sure you don't. _In fact_, you're never going to kiss anyone _ever again_." He took his free hand and put it on her neck, in a choke hold, to lower the volume of her _delicious_ screams as he slowly ripped her lips off her face. His nail easily dug into the flesh as he pulled. She looked _wonderful _without her annoying mouth. "I bet you wanted to have a family with him, to have his child; that's not going to happen either."

He lifted himself off of her body and placed his hands on her underbelly, clawing his way through her uterus. Her screams were dulled by the blood flowing down her face and throat; she had no way to prevent it from slipping down her throat. Grabbing hold of the inner tubing he tore it from her insides and tossed it to the side. She was barely alive as she bled out on the ground. He had to be quick if he wanted her to feel everything he had in store for her. Grabbing the bottom of her jaw with his bloody hands he pulled it down, his inhuman strength made it easy to dislodge the bone from her skull. She writhed in pain below him and sobbed out inaudible words. Marik waved down at the child who had mistakenly and unknowingly challenged him. He placed his hands in a cupped form over her left breast and tore through it. Her rib cage hindered him for a second before he cracked through it as well. He enveloped her heart in his hands, unfortunately she was no longer breathing and the heart wasn't beating. He pulled as gently as he could; it wouldn't do to have it damaged now. He placed it into her mouth and grabbed her vital birth organ. He used the tubing to hold up the remains of her tattered hair and shove the ribbon inside of her. He grabbed the child's lips and placed them on her forehead while he carried her body. He looked through the forest and found a portion of the village outskirts vacant of any human life. He unceremoniously dropped her corpse on the ground before retreating back into the woods. All that was left was to wait.

~o(0)o~

It wasn't long before a blood curdling scream was heard from Miho's mother. Marik watched the scene with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he transformed back into his animal form. He kept his eyes locked on Ryou's body. He looked so shocked, but so _breathtaking_. Marik could smell him from where he stood in the woods and it was wonderful, he smelt of bark, youth and water.

'_I want him.'_ Marik declared to himself. '_I want him to be __**mine**_!' It was odd, he never felt this emotion towards another being before. This pure desire to own someone completely in every way. Marik watched as Ryou was escorted away from the carnage. '_Oh yeah!'_Marik tilted his head and watched the lower ends of the child. '_Years from now I'm going to fuck that ass.'_

* * *

><p>ASDFGHJKL, it's the end of this one~! Thank you so much <strong>Caught<strong>, **TheInsanitychanz**, **Lazy** **Gaga**, **TheBrokenNightmare** and **starrrrii** for reviewing.

I also edited the first one Crimson desires (which takes place eight years after this one). Small changes so I don't know if you'd notice.

See you guys next time. Please be a dear and leave me a review one last time?

~Mudkip

EDIT: Fixed an error if you guys see anymore please tell me.


End file.
